That's The Way Life Goes
by YamiLPFan
Summary: Everything was perfect for Yugi, until the day his friends left...


That's The Way Life Goes

A/N: Bold means mind controlled. Italics means thoughts.

Yugi, Yami, Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu were on their way to the Game Store. It was around 2:30 in the afternoon and Yugi's grandpa had got a new shipment of cards. Yami seemed very excited in all this. He said, "Come on guys! I want to see the rare cards that Sugoroku has!"

When they got to the store Sugoroku said, "Jonouchi, your sister called here. She broke her leg in an accident and you have to go to America to be with her for 2 months!"

"Shizuka broke her leg? I guess I have no choice but to stay with her in America!"

Sugoroku said, "Honda, your parents said that they are going broke and that you have to move to a different town for a while!"

"Huh? That's terrible! Well if it's for my family I'll go."

"Anzu, you've gotten a scholarship to go to dance school in New York City! You're leaving tomorrow!"

"Yes! Finally! But I'd hate to leave Japan and all of you guys."

"Oh and Yami! Someone from the past called! They need your help in saving the world!"

"Once again, destiny unfolds itself to me. I must do this!"

Yugi was shocked. All of his friends and Yami had to leave! He'd be all alone! Ryou moved away, Mai got another job, Malik and Isis went back to guard the Pharaoh's tomb and Yugi knew no one else! He'd be all alone.

"Don't worry Yugi", Yami assured. "We'll be back before you know it! And we'll never forget you. You do know that, don't you?"

"Of course Yami! But we're all like a family! You're my alter ego-or you used to be and they're my best friends! I can't bear to be separated from any of you!"

Yami was silent. Then, all of a sudden, he was struck with some kind of item! He blacked out, then slowly came to. "What was that?" he wondered. "It seems to be gone now. Hey Yugi I have an idea! Why don't Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu spend the night here? I'm sure that'll help you."

"Good idea Yami. Let's go to Burger World tonight for dinner! Come on!"

So Yugi, Yami, Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu went to Burger World and didn't return until around 10:00. Yugi was still upset about his friends leaving, but Yami told him it was fate that was causing this.

The next morning, Yugi prepared to say goodbye to everyone. First Jonouchi was going to leave. He said, "Yugi, I'll never forget you, any of you! I don't want to leave but I have no choice. Shizuka needs me, but I promise I'll come back!"

Then Honda said, "Look guys, you've all been looking out for me, but now my family needs my help. We'll meet again one day, I'll make sure we do!"

Then Anzu said, "Yugi, I can't tell you how I feel, I just can't! But I will return to Japan and it'll be just like old times!"

Finally, Yami said, "Yugi, you know somehow you'll get through this. I will be back, but in the meantime, take care Yugi. The boy who solved the Millennium Puzzle was destined for this, I can feel it. Farewell Yugi."

It was time. Jonouchi and Anzu went to the airport, Honda went home and Yami stayed for a little longer. He left around 11:00 by using the Millennium Puzzle to get back to Egypt. He said, "I will see you again Yugi. You're my best friend in this world. Thank you for everything. Bye Yugi."

He left. A flash of light from the Puzzle warped him to ancient Egypt. Yugi started to cry. He couldn't control himself. He just didn't want anyone to leave.

A month later…

Yugi was surprised that Honda, Jonouchi and Anzu had returned! But there was no sign of Yami. _Well_, thought Yugi. _Yami will have to return soon. But how much longer would that be? _

A week later, Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu were walking home from school, when suddenly a shadowy figure came out with a knife! He covered all four of their mouths and dragged them away. Yami just happened to be walking to the Game Store to surprise Yugi when he tripped over something. It was Yugi's backpack! He knew something had happened and used the Millennium Puzzle to track down Yugi.

The Puzzle led Yami to an abandoned warehouse. _That must be where Yugi is_, he thought. He ran in, hoping to find Yugi. Sure enough, Yugi was there. He was tied up with Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu and the Puzzle was nowhere to be found. "Yugi!" he cried. "Are you alright? Who did this to you?"

"I-I don't know Yami. He came to us and snatched us."

Yami used the power of the Puzzle to create a phone. He dialed Kaiba's number.

"Office of Seto Kaiba, Mokuba here."

"Mokuba, it's me! Put your brother on!"

"Okay Yami! Hey Seto! Yami wants to talk to you!"

Kaiba came running over. He wanted to ask Yami for a rematch now.

"Yes Yami? What's going on?"

"Kaiba, everyone's been captured! I need you to come here with Mokuba and Noa right away!

"Sure, but where are you exactly? And who's captured everyone?"

"I don't-**Ha! Foolish mortal! I'm in control of this fool! And I shall be Pharaoh!** Kaiba! It's Yami Malik! He's taken me over! Get help! Hurry!"

Yugi just looked at Yami fighting to get Yami Malik out of his head. He knew Yami was helpless and Yugi could do nothing to help. He struggled against the ropes, but Yami Malik just laughed. He said, "Remember Ray? I stole his idea of energy sucking ropes! So I'd advise you to save your precious energy!"

"Yugi, he's right. I'm not worth it. **'Cause he's mine! Bow down to me, Jonouchi!" **He pointed the Millennium Rod to Jonouchi and controlled his mind too! Yugi had enough! He struggled with all his might, not caring about his energy. All he could think about was saving his friends. Yami had finally broken free of Yami Malik's control. But Yugi was still very weak. Yami Malik said, "Yami! Do you know why Yugi's friends had to leave? I caused everything! Haha!"

Then he revealed that there was dynamite hidden in the warehouse! It was going to explode in 5 minutes! He laughed, then left. Yami tried to untie Yugi and the others but they were also electric ropes! Yami was running out of ideas fast. Then he said, "Millennium Magic hear my call, save my friends one and all!"

The ropes fell. They were free! But they had 30 seconds to get out. Yami directed Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu out. The clock was ticking. 5,4,3,2,1…

KABOOM!

The explosion was so loud that the other side of Domino could hear it. At that moment, Kaiba, Mokuba and Noa arrived at the warehouse. Kaiba said, "Yugi where is Yami? Was he caught in the explosion?"

"He was, Kaiba. There's no way he survived. It's impossibl-"

A faint cry said, "Help! Anyone!"

It was Yami! He survived! Kaiba dug him out and they brought him to the hospital. The doctor said, "There is little chance of him surviving. We will do everything we can."

It seemed like an endless wait. _What if Yami doesn't make it_, Yugi thought. _What if…what if?_ He couldn't even think it.

The doctor came back out. He said, "You may go in to see him."

Yugi ran in. Yami was awake. He looked very weak. "Yami! Are you ok?

"Aibou, you must listen carefully. Remember back when Malik controlled Joey's mind and you took over the duel you said you wanted to be like me without me? Now you must do that."

"But Yami, I can't go on without you forever! One duel, sure. Forever, no way! You're my friend and we've been through so much together. You helped me defeat Pegasus; I helped you save the world. Don't go now!"

Yami decided it was time. He said, "Yugi, there's something I've kept from you. When you first solved the Millennium Puzzle, I had only one intention. That was to use the power of the Shadow Realm to dominate this world. After I went too far in our duel with Kaiba, you gave me a second chance. That opened my eyes to the meaning of friendship. I still had my old intention but I would have some friends too. Now, I regret that first intention. I realized that I stepped on this world to save it and that was my destiny. Yugi, your destiny is also mine. Remember that."

Then Yami's head began to drop. It seemed like the world itself was preparing for the transfer. Yugi couldn't accept the fact. He screamed, "YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!! You can't leave!!" The Puzzle glowed and it emitted a bright light. When it finally stopped, Yami sat up. He was all right!

Yami looked down at the floor. There lay a lifeless Yugi. He felt so guilty. He knew what Yugi had done. It was a simple transfusion of Yugi's Life Energy into him. Yami said quietly:

Yugi,

We've been through so much together,

We'll be together forever.

Every adventure I've had with you I'll always remember,

Love Yami.

Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, Kaiba, Mokuba and Noa walked in the room. They asked Yami what happened. He told them the whole story. How Yugi and he had talked, how Yugi now knew his secret and how Yugi gave him his Life Energy. But it was too late. Yugi was gone and Yami felt he should go too. _Why bother being around if Yugi's not? My ka is worthless. I need Yugi. He was my friend. We even made our bond of yujo. I want revenge! Yami Malik shall pay with his own life! Yugi! I promise to avenge you!_

Yami ran down to the Ghoul's hideout. (He knows where it is because in this Malik and Yami are friends.) Rishid asked for the password and he said, "Ra, Osiris and Obelisk." He was granted access inside. There he saw Yami Malik sitting on the "throne".

Yami said, "For what you have done, I will show you no mercy! (Yes, I got that from Match of the Millennium Pt 4)

"Ha! Foolish Pharaoh! You dare to challenge me? Well I accept! We shall play a Shadow Game! The loser will have to go to Kaiba Land and experience 'Death-T!'"

"I accept! I'll move first. I play Mystical Elf in defense and end."

"Well I play Kuriboh in attack and end."

"I play Elf Swordsman in defense and end."

"I play another Kuriboh in attack and end."

"Go Giant Soldier of Stone in defense! Your move!"

"I'll use my last Kuriboh in attack and end."

"Now I sacrifice my monsters to summon the almighty Osiris! Then I play Infinite Cards! Then I play 3 Pot of Greed cards!" Osiris has an attack power of 12000 now! Attack his Kuriboh with Thunder Force attack!"

The blast rocked Shadow Realm. Yami Malik had to go to 'Death-T'! Yami used his Puzzle to steal Yami Malik's ka so he could revive Yugi. He ran back to the hospital and said, "Millennium Magic that's reliable to the end, please revive my best friend!"

The Puzzle began to glow and Yami Malik's ka transferred to Yugi. Yugi began to wake up! Yami was so happy! He told Yugi about the duel with Yami Malik and Yugi said, "You were gonna sacrifice yourself for me? Yami you're the best alter ego ever! And you guys are the best friends ever!"

Yami said, "That's why we're here Yugi." He recited the poem in his mind:

_Yugi,_

_We've been through so much together,_

_We'll be together forever._

_Every adventure I've had with you I'll always remember,_

_Love Yami._


End file.
